Disney Magic
by Average Everyday Sane Psycho
Summary: When the gang gose on a trip to Walt Disney World they meet two sisters who turn their world upside down
1. Welcome

Disney Magic  
  
I don't own WDW or RFR  
  
~~  
  
"I'M QUESTION MARK AND I'M WONDERING," Said Robbie McGrath, "WHAT DO YOU DO WHEN THE SCHOOL YEAR'S OVER."  
  
"GO TO DISNEY WORLD," said Ray Brennon.  
  
"WE'RE SERIOUS PRONTO," said Lily giving him a shove.  
  
"I AM," said Ray, "FOR THE NEXT WEEK RFR WILL BE OFF AIR DUE TO US DJ'S BEING IN SUNNY ORLANDO FLORIDA."  
  
"FORGIVE HIM," said Travis Strong.  
  
"DON"T BELIEVE ME SMOG," said Ray, "HERES PROOF."  
  
Ray waved tickets in front of the gang.  
  
"WHY PRONTO I'M IMPRESSED," said Lily.  
  
"WHY THANK YOU SHADY," said Ray.  
  
"WELL THEN HI HO HI HO IT"S OFF TO DISNEY WE GO," Said Lilly.  
  
~~  
  
As They Arrived at the Magic Kingdom they were amazed.  
  
"Ok," said Robbie, "point me to Space Mountain."  
  
"I want to go to MGM," said Lily, "to ride the Rock N Rollarcoaster."  
  
"Well I want to go see World Showcase at Epcot," said Travis.  
  
"I just want to meet some characters," said Ray, "so do you want to split up cause I was hoping on our first day we could spend some time together."  
  
"Ok," said Lilly, "where too then and please don't say toon town."  
  
"How about Adventure Land," said Ray.  
  
"Ok," said Robbie, "Travis, Lil you ok with that."  
  
"Yea," they both said in unison.  
  
~~  
  
TBC  
  
~~  
  
~Welcome to our Family Time Welcome To Our Brotherly Time ~ 


	2. Yo Ho

Disney Magic  
  
I don't own WDW or RFR ~~ "How about Adventure Land," said Ray.  
  
"Ok," said Robbie, "Travis, Lil you ok with that."  
  
"Yea," they both said in unison.  
  
~~  
  
MEANWHILE-  
  
Two teenage girls were standing outside of the Pirates of the Caribbean Attraction. One was nineteen-year-old Hannah Martin. She had short black hair and brown eyes. The other was her sister seventeen-year-old Jennifer Martin. Jennifer was taller and thinner then Hannah and had long brown hair and blue gray eyes.  
  
~~  
  
"So," said Jennifer, "don't you wish the pirates in the ride looked like the ones in the movie."  
  
"You are just so obsessed with Orlando Bloom," said Hannah.  
  
"Am not," said Jennifer, "but you have to admit he was hot in the movie as was Johnny Depp."  
  
"Your right," said Hannah, "and speaking of hotties."  
  
"You see them too," said Jennifer.  
  
The girls had just spotted the Roscoe gang.  
  
"Want to introduce ourselves," said Jennifer.  
  
"I don't know," said Hannah.  
  
"You're a Comm Major," said Jennifer, "you need to be more assertive."  
  
"Ok," said Hannah."  
  
~~  
  
"Are those girls walking toward us," said Ray.  
  
"I think it's your imagination Brennon," said Travis.  
  
"No," said Robbie, "I see them too."  
  
Just then the girls got there.  
  
"Hi," said Jennifer, "I'm Jennifer and this is my sister Hannah and you are..."  
  
~~  
  
TBC  
  
~~  
  
~ Yo Ho Yo Ho a Pirates Life Foe Me~ 


	3. Lets Get Togeather

Disney Magic  
  
I don't own WDW or RFR  
  
In Case you haven't realized the titles of each chapter is a Disney song and at the end of the chapter is a line from it.  
  
~~  
  
"Hi," said Jennifer, "I'm Jennifer Martin and this is my sister Hannah and you are..."  
  
"Robbie McGrath," said Robbie.  
  
"Lily Randal," said Lily.  
  
"Travis Strong," said Travis.  
  
"And I'm Ray Brennon," said Ray, "so where are you ladies from."  
  
"Were locals," said Hannah, "well actually we live about an hour away and you."  
  
"Were from Canada," said Lily  
  
"That's cool," said Jennifer, "so what have you guys done so fare."  
  
"Nothing much yet," said Robbie, "but I'm dieing to hit all the thrill rides."  
  
"If you like I could show you some of my faves," said Jennifer.  
  
"That would be great Jennifer," said Robbie.  
  
"Please," said Jennifer, "call me Jennie."  
  
"Ok Jennie," said Robbie, "are you guys ok if I take off."  
  
"Fine," said Lily, "have fun."  
  
"See you later sis," said Jennie nudging her sister.  
  
"Bye," said Hannah.  
  
The two left.  
  
"So Hannah," said Travis, "what rides do you recommend."  
  
~~  
  
TBC  
  
~~  
  
~Let's Get Together Yea Yea Yea~ 


	4. Seize The Day

Disney Magic  
  
I don't own WDW or RFR  
  
In Case you haven't realized the titles of each chapter is a Disney song and at the end of the chapter is a line from it I'll post a list of what movie/attraction the songs are from at the end.  
  
~~  
  
"So Hannah," said Travis, "what rides do you recommend."  
  
~~  
  
Hannah, Lily Travis and Ray had been at the Magic Kingdom for a while and rode (Besides Pirates): Buzz Lightyear, Haunted Mansion, Splash Mountain, Thunder Mountain, The Tea Cups, and of course It's a Small World.  
  
They were just getting off Buzz Lightyear...  
  
"I so can't believe your score in there," said Ray, "you kicked my but."  
  
"Thanks," said Lily, "but Hannah you were like a pro."  
  
"If you liked me you should see it when my dad goes on," said Hannah, "anyway what do you want to do next."  
  
"How's Jungle Cruse," said Travis, "Is that a good ride."  
  
"Yea," said Hannah, "especially the lame jokes that's the best part."  
  
"I bet I can do better," said Ray.  
  
"Then why don't we go and see," said Hannah.  
  
~  
  
Hannah was feeling tension between the two guys she was with. She wondered if Lily was dating one and if she was, was the other single. And if he was single, was he interested?  
  
~  
  
MEANWHILE..  
  
Jennifer and Robbie had headed to MGM Studios. They were heading toward Star Tours via Mickey ave so they had to pass by the Honey I Shrunk the Kids Playground First. They went through the opening and headed to the New York Street when Jen stopped.  
  
"Why'd you stop," asked Robbie.  
  
"I love this part of the park," said Jennie, because some of the best parts of Newsies were shot here."  
  
"You like Newsies," said Robbie, "you can hardly ever find someone who appreciates that movie."  
  
"You're a fan," said Jennie.  
  
"Yea," said Robbie, "I love the fact how they were able to make a difference."  
  
"Yea," said Jennie, "I know."  
  
"I intend to make a difference one day," said Robbie, "I don't know maybe be a reporter travel the world how about you."  
  
"I want to go into management," said Jennie, "probably sports Management."  
  
"So you want to be the one with the power," said Robbie, "like Pulitzer and Hurst."  
  
"Well if you put it that way," said Jennie.  
  
"I still like you Jennie," said Robbie, "maybe even love you."  
  
He leaned in and kissed her.  
  
~  
  
They got off Jungle Cruse and Ray spoke up.  
  
"You were right Hannah," said Ray, "they were Lame."  
  
"And you could do better," said Travis.  
  
"Yes," said Ray, "Have you heard the one about..."  
  
He was cut off as Lily slugged hip.  
  
"Ouch Lil," said ray, "anyway do you want to meet back someplace later."  
  
"Well," said Hannah, "Jennie and me are staying at the Pop Century."  
  
"So are we," said Ray, "so lets go back and I'll see you in the Lobby at around six."  
  
"It's a date," said Hannah.  
  
Ray smiled he liked Hannah and hoped she liked him too.  
  
~~  
  
TBC  
  
~~  
  
~Open The Gates And Seize The Day-Don't Be Afraid And Don't Delay~ 


	5. Kiss The Girl

Disney Magic  
  
I don't own WDW or RFR  
  
In Case you haven't realized the titles of each chapter is a Disney song and at the end of the chapter is a line from it I'll post a list of what movie/attraction the songs are from at the end.  
  
~~  
  
"It's a date," said Hannah.  
  
Ray smiled he liked Hannah and hoped she liked him too.  
  
~~  
  
It was time for Hannah to meet the guys in the lobby.  
  
"So," said Hannah, "has anyone heard from Jen and Robbie."  
  
"Yea," said Travis, "Robbie called and said they were catching Fantasmic then they wee going to call it a night."  
  
"Too bad Jen is missing out," said Hannah "shall we."  
  
"We shall," said Ray grabbing her hand and heading to catch the bus to Downtown Disney.  
  
~~  
  
When they got there...  
  
"So what do you want to do," said Ray.  
  
"Well actually I kind of made reservations for Lily and me at the Rainforest Café," said Travis.  
  
"Oh Travis," said Lily, "how sweet."  
  
She gave him a small kiss on the cheek.  
  
"So see you two later," said Ray.  
  
"Yea," said Lily, "have fun."  
  
Travis and Lily left leaving Ray alone with Hannah.  
  
"So Hannah," said Ray, "what do you want to do."  
  
"Well we could go to a movie, or to Disney Quest," said Hannah, "or to eat I mean there's tons to do."  
  
They wound up eating at Bongos and there was dancing going on.  
  
"Would you like to dance," said Ray.  
  
"Sure," said Hannah.  
  
The two danced a bit then sat down to rest.  
  
"So what's the deal with you guys," said Hannah.  
  
"What do you mean," said Ray, "you mean the four of us."  
  
"No three," said Hannah, "you, Travis, and Lily."  
  
"It's a long story, said Ray, "so I'll give it to you short."  
  
"Ok," said Hannah.  
  
"I had a crush on Lily and thought she loved me back," said Ray, "but I got my signals crossed cause I find out she kissed Travis and well liked it."  
  
"Wow," said Hannah.  
  
"And the worst part was," said Ray, "Travis was dating Lily's best friend."  
  
"Wow," said Hannah, "you had your own little Novella."  
  
"I know," said Ray, "anyway I've moved on."  
  
"I'm glad," said Hannah.  
  
"I like you Hannah," said Ray.  
  
"Oh my god," said Hannah, "I like you too."  
  
They got up and danced again and they kissed.  
  
~~  
  
TBC  
  
~~  
  
A/N-The next 3 chaps will be each pairs POV  
  
~~  
  
~ Sha la la la la la-My oh my-Look like the boy too shy-Ain't gonna kiss the girl-Sha la la la la la-Ain't that sad?-Ain't it a shame?-Too bad, he gonna miss the girl~ 


	6. Second Star to the Right

Disney Magic  
  
I don't own WDW or RFR  
  
In Case you haven't realized the titles of each chapter is a Disney song and at the end of the chapter is a line from it I'll post a list of what movie/attraction the songs are from at the end. Also the girls were having a mini vacation since it was the summer that is why they were staying on property even though they lived so close. Also like a said the next 3 chaps are each pairs day this id Lily and Travis's day  
  
~~  
  
It was the next day and each couple had gone there own separate ways. Lily and Travis had decided that they were going to spend the beginning of the day at MGM studios then after lunch head over to Epcot then stay there for Illuminations at night.  
  
"The Rock n Roller coaster was Awesome Travis," said Lily, "I mean the music the energy."  
  
"I agree," said Travis.  
  
"Now lets go on Tower of Terror," said Lily.  
  
"Ok," said Travis.  
  
~~  
  
After going on the animation tour and seeing the Indiana Jones and Beauty and the Beast Shows they had just one more place to go before lunch.  
  
"Star Tours," said Travis, "this should be fun."  
  
They got of and were laughing with delight.  
  
"Now where do you want to go for lunch," said Lily, "Jen suggested the Prime Time Café."  
  
"Why not the Sci Fi Dine in," said Travis  
  
"Fine," said Lily.  
  
~~  
  
They ate in the atmosphere of an indoor drive in theater where they showed sniplets of old Sci Fi movies from the 50's and 60's.  
  
~~  
  
They then headed to Epcot.  
  
~~  
  
"Yea I know Travis," said Lily, "you want to go on Mission SPACE."  
  
"Of course," said Travis.  
  
After they got off they decided to bi pass the rest of Future World and go to World Showcase.  
  
"I can't believe you have actually been to all these places," said Lily as they passed through each country.  
  
"Yea," said Travis, "but never did I have friends like you," said Travis.  
  
They found a spot in Germany to sit, as it got dark. They bought a pretzel and coke from a nearby cart and saw the show. It was a magical day for those two.  
  
~~  
  
TBC Next Chapter ray and Hannah  
  
~~  
  
~The second star to the right-Shines in the night for you-To tell you that the dreams you plan-Really can come true~ 


	7. One Little Spark

Disney Magic  
  
I don't own WDW or RFR  
  
In Case you haven't realized the titles of each chapter is a Disney song and at the end of the chapter is a line from it I'll post a list of what movie/attraction the songs are from at the end. Also the girls were having a mini vacation since it was the summer that is why they were staying on property even though they lived so close. Also like a said the next 3 chaps are each pairs day this 1s Ray and Hannah's day  
  
~~  
  
It was the next day and each couple had gone there own separate ways. Lily and Travis as you know had planed to spend the beginning of the day at MGM studios then after lunch head over to Epcot then stay there for Illuminations at night. Hannah and Ray had a different agenda. They planed to go to Epcot that morning and ride a few things then go to Magic Kingdom again and maybe stay to see the fireworks there.  
  
~  
  
They got to Epcot and planed to make an early start.  
  
"So Hannah," said Ray, "what do you want to do first."  
  
"Well if I had it my way I would ride Journey into Imagination all day," said Hannah, "I am just obsessed with that ride."  
  
"Is it a thrill ride," said Ray.  
  
"No," said Hannah, "but there is this purple dragon in it," said Hannah Figment he is so cute."  
  
"Cuter then me," said Ray.  
  
"Let me think," said Hannah.  
  
"Hey," said Ray, "Anyway lets go then."  
  
~~  
  
They rode the ride and were now at Image Works. ~  
  
"You were right Figment was fun and funny," said Ray, "he reminds me of myself."  
  
"You know Ray," said Hannah, "he dose remind me of you."  
  
They headed next door and did Honey I shrunk the Audience. After that they went on Test Track.  
  
~  
  
They were on their way out when they ran into Travis and Lily.  
  
"Having fun guys," said Hannah.  
  
"A blast," said Lily.  
  
"Sorry we can't stay," said Ray, "got a Monorail to catch."  
  
"Bye," said Travis.  
  
"Bye," said Hannah.  
  
~  
  
They took the Monorail to the Transportation Center then took another one to the Magic Kingdom.  
  
"So what do you want to do that we didn't do yesterday," said Ray.  
  
"Well," said Hannah, "Basically the Rest of Fantasyland possibly Toontown and Maybe even those crazy singing Country Bears and Tiki Birds."  
  
"Ms. Martin I do declare I have met my match," said Ray.  
  
"Well Mr. Brennon, "I am so just a kid at heart I'll always be a kid even at eighty I'll be a kid."  
  
"Same here," said Ray.  
  
~  
  
They wound up going to see: The Country Bear Jamboree, The Enchanted Tiki Room, and Mickey's PhilharMagic. They also went on: - Cinderella's Golden Carousel, Dumbo The Flying Elephant Peter Pan's Flight, and Snow White's Scary Adventures.  
  
~~  
  
After that they sat down and saw SpectroMagic and Wishes. It was a day and Night to remember.  
  
~  
  
TBC  
  
~  
  
~One little spark of inspiration, ~is at the heart of all creation. ~ Right at the start of everything that's new, ~One little spark lights up for you."  
  
~~ 


	8. A Whole New World

Disney Magic  
  
I don't own WDW or RFR  
  
In Case you haven't realized the titles of each chapter is a Disney song and at the end of the chapter is a line from it I'll post a list of what movie/attraction the songs are from at the end. Also the girls were having a mini vacation since it was the summer that is why they were staying on property even though they lived so close. Also like a said the next 3 chaps are each pairs day this 1s Robbie and Jen's Day.  
  
~~  
  
It was the next day and each couple had gone there own separate ways. Lily and Travis as you know had planed to spend the beginning of the day at MGM studios then after lunch head over to Epcot then stay there for Illuminations at night. As for Hannah and Ray they planed to go to Epcot that morning and ride a few things then go to Magic Kingdom again and maybe stay to see the fireworks there. Robbie And Jen had decided to go a different Route. They were going to go to the Animal Kingdom then to Play Mini Golf and spend the evening at Boardwalk.  
  
~~  
  
"Hello Jen," said Robbie, "so where off to the Animal Kingdom right."  
  
"Right," said Jen.  
  
~~  
  
They got there and looked at the show Times and Wait times.  
  
"Ok," said Jen, "If we plan to see Festival of the Lion King at noon and Tarzan Rocks at the next show we will make good time."  
  
"Sounds like a Plan," said Robbie.  
  
They saw Tarzan Rocks then got a Fast Pass for Dinosaur and went on Triceratops Spin and Primeval Whirl. They then went on Dinosaur.  
  
"Ok," said Robbie, "how soon do we need to be over at Lion King."  
  
"Well we could walk over to Kali River Rapids or Kilimanjaro Safaris and get a Fast Pass."  
  
"The Rapids," said Robbie.  
  
They got a Fast Pass for Kali and saw the Lion King. They then went back on Kali and were soaked.  
  
"At least it's a warm say," said Robbie.  
  
"I know," said Jen, "I have been on this when it wasn't so warm and it was forever to dry."  
  
"Anyway what is left to do," said Robbie.  
  
"The Safari and It's tough to be a bug," said Jen.  
  
"Safari first then Bugs," said Robbie.  
  
They took the Safari and realized that besides Newsies they had another thing in common. They both liked Monkeys. Then they went on It's tough to be a Bug.  
  
"That was fun," said Robbie.  
  
~~  
  
They left and decided to take the bus to the Swan and Dolphin Hotel and walk over to Fantasia Mini Golf. After that they took a boat from the Hotel to the Board Walk and had fun watching street performers and seeing the fireworks from the other parks.  
  
~~  
  
TBC  
  
~~  
  
~A whole new world~A new fantastic point of view~No one to tell us no~Or where to go~Or say we're only dreaming~ 


	9. Now It's Time to Say Goodbye

Disney Magic  
  
I don't own WDW or RFR  
  
In Case you haven't realized the titles of each chapter is a Disney song and at the end of the chapter is a line from it I'll post a list of what movie/attraction the songs are from at the end. Also the girls were having a mini vacation since it was the summer that is why they were staying on property even though they lived so close. .  
  
~~  
  
It was the following day and everyone was sitting in the lobby.  
  
"So ladies," said Ray walking up to Hannah and Jen and putting his arm around Hannah,  
  
"What are our plans for today."  
  
"Well," said Hannah looking at Jen and whispering, "I don't want to tell them."  
  
Jen looked at Robbie then back at her sister, "neither do I."  
  
"On three," said Hannah, "one, two, three."  
  
"Rock beats scissors Han," said Jen.  
  
"Fine," said Hannah turning to the group, "were leaving today."  
  
"But you said you lived locally," said Ray.  
  
"Yes but we were only staying here at the Hotel for a few days," said Hannah, "plus Jen and I have to go to work."  
  
"What do you guys do," said Robbie.  
  
"I work at a pizza place," said Jen, "and Hannah works at a movie theater."  
  
"Cool," said Ray, "so how long can you stay today."  
  
"Well we need to check out of our room and pack our car," said Hannah, "other then that maybe a few hours."  
  
"Enough time for a goodbye lunch then," said Robbie.  
  
"Ok," said Jen kissing Robbie, "so meet you back here at eleven."  
  
"Sounds good," said Ray kissing Hannah.  
  
~~  
  
They arrived back to see the gang waiting. The boys blindfolded the girls and led them to the busses. They then helped them off the busses and into the park. They guided them to the Garden Grill at Epcot where they had a character lunch. Then time came to say goodbye.  
  
~~  
  
"Promise you'll write," said Ray.  
  
"I promise," said Hannah, "hey if I can save enough maybe I can head up to Roscoe on my Spring Brake."  
  
"I'd like that," said Ray.  
  
"Remember me," said Jen.  
  
"I Will," said Robbie, "Trust me every time I watch Newsies or see a Monkey."  
  
Jen Laughed and hugged him.  
  
"Well we're off," said Hannah.  
  
"Bye," said Lily.  
  
"Bye," said Travis.  
  
"You better write me Hannah," said Ray.  
  
"I love ya Jen," said Robbie.  
  
The girls got into their car and head off never forgetting the friends they made and the time they had. It was Disney Magic.  
  
~~  
  
THE END  
  
~~  
  
~Now It's time to say goodbye~ to all our company~ M-I-C~ See you real soon~ K-E-Y~Why because we like you~ M-O-U-S-E~  
  
~ 


	10. Song List

Disney Magic  
  
I don't own WDW or RFR  
  
~~  
  
OK Here our the song listings...  
  
Chapter 1 "Welcome" From the Movie "Brother Bear"  
  
Chapter 2 "Yo Ho" From the Attraction/Movie "Pirates of the Caribbean"  
  
Chapter 3 "Lets Get Together" From the Movie "The Parent Trap"  
  
Chapter 4 "Seize the Day" From the Movie "Newsies"  
  
Chapter 5 "Kiss the Girl" From the Movie "The Little Mermaid"  
  
Chapter 6 "The Second Star to the Right" From the Movie "Peter Pan"  
  
Chapter 7 "One Little Spark" From the Attraction "Journey Into Imagination"  
  
Chapter 8 "A Whole New World" From the Movie "Aladdin"  
  
Chapter 9 "Now it's time to say Goodbye" From the Show "The Mickey Mouse Club" 


End file.
